1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network devices, and more particularly to a call processing device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
With voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), telephones must connect to the Internet protocol (IP) network through network access devices by way of line cards in the network access devices. The network access devices support both voice and data and often use a data table to match telephone numbers with port numbers of line cards in the network access devices to process calls. The line cards can be preset to operate in different modes, such as standalone, active, and backup modes. Currently, operating modes of the line cards are normally preconfigured and cannot be changed after this initial configuration. Accordingly, if the need arises to upgrade the line cards must be replaced and this increases cost and is also an inconvenience.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists for network access devices that can overcome the limitations described.